dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Yamashita Tomohisa
Profile *'Name:' 山下智久 (やました ともひさ) *'Name (romaji):' Yamashita Tomohisa *'Former name:' 青木智久 / Aoki Tomohisa *'Nicknames:' Yamapi, Tomo-chan, TomoPi, Pi, P-chan *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 176cm* *'Weight:' 60kg* *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Mother (Naomi) and younger sister (Rina) *'Talent agency:' Johnny's Entertainment TV Shows *THE HEAD (Hulu, 2020) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) *Code Blue Mou Hitotsu No Senjou (Fuji TV, 2018) as Aizawa Kousaku *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) as Aizawa Kousaku *Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (NTV, 2017) *5-ji Kara 9-ji Made (Fuji TV, 2015) as Hoshikawa Takane *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Naze Shojowa Yukai Sa Renakereba Naranakatta no Ka? (NTV, 2014) *Kindaichi Kosuke VS Akechi Kogoro Futatabi (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kinkyori Renai (NTV, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013, ep7,11) as himself *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 Akai Tsume (Fuji TV, 2012) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) as Aizawa Kousaku *Buzzer Beat (Fuji TV, 2009) as Kamiya Naoki *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) as Aizawa Kousaku *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008) as Aizawa Kousaku *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) as Iwase Ken *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) as Iwase Ken *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) as Sakai Shintaro & Sakai Mineji *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) as Kurosaki *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) as Kusano Akira *Dragon Zakura (TBS, 2005) as Yajima Yusuke *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you ni... (TBS, 2004) as Fukazawa Takuma *Budo no Ki (Grapevine) (2003) as Shindo Yosuke *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) as Iwasaki Kengo *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) as Nabeshima Koshiro *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) as Otomo Tadashi *Shounen wa Tori ni Natta (TBS, 2001) as Nagashima Ken *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) as Tamura Yuta *All Star Chushingura Matsuri (2000) as Asano Takumi *Shijo Saiaku no Date (2000, ep1) as Okamura Yuki *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) as Mizuno Shun *Kiken na Kankei (Fuji TV, 1999, ep10-11) as Miyabe Satoshi *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999, ep13) *P.P.O.I. (NTV, 1999) as Amano Taira *Nekketsu Renaido (NTV, 1999, ep7) *Shounentachi (NHK, 1998) as Kakuda Shinya TV Show Theme Songs *Change,In Hand Theme song (2019) *(Senakagoshi no Chance) ,Boku, Unmei no Hito desu Ending theme song by (Kame to YamaP) with Kamenashi Kazuya (2017) *SUMMER NUDE,SUMMER NUDE Theme song (2013) *MONSTERS,MONSTERS Theme song with (Katori Shingo) (2012) *Ai, Texas,Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ theme song (2012) *Daite Senorita,Kurosagi opening theme song (2006) *Seishun Amigo,Nobuta wo Produce opening theme song, with Kamenashi Kazuya (2005) *Colorful (カラフル), Dragon Zakura insert song (2005) Movies *Cyber Mission / Reborn (2019) *Code Blue (2018) *Terra Formars (2016) *Kinkyori Renai / Close Range Love (2014) *Ashita no Joe (2011) *Kurosagi (2008) *Shinrei Surfer no Shi (1996) Endorsements *RUSS-K *LAWSON (2008) *Toshiba Toshiba Note PC *Weider in Jelly *Kikko man Rakubeji *Misau Home *MOW *Pringles *Asahi Beer *Kiss Mint *Coca Cola *TBC Beauty Salon *TBC Yoga Classroom *TBC 30th Anniversary *TBC Dressing Room *TBC Summer *TBC Live Naturally Recognitions Awards *'TV station + digital Drama Awards 2019 :'Best Actor for In Hand *'23rd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2019):'Best Actor for In Hand *'TV station Drama Awards 2017 :'Best Actor for Code Blue 3 *'94th Television Drama Academy Awards (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Actor for Code Blue 3 *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Actor for Code Blue 3 *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2017):' Best Supporting Actor for Boku, Unmei no Hito desu *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actor for Algernon ni Hanataba wo *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actor for 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2015):' Best Supporting Actor for 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2015):' Best Actor for Algernon ni Hanataba wo *'15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2012):' Best Actor for Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009):' Best Actor for Buzzer Beat *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring 2007):' Best Actor for Proposal Daisakusen *'9th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2005-06):' Best Actor for Nobuta wo Produce *'4th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2000-01):' Best Newcomer for Ikebukuro West Gate Park *'Annual Junior Awards:' 'Best Boyfriend', 'Most Beautiful', etc. (2000) Trivia *'Associated Jpop groups:' B.I.G., 4TOPS, NEWS, Shuji to Akira, Kitty GYM *'Education:' Meiji University (Business major, 2008 graduate) External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor Category:JSinger